Al tiempo de
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Tatsuki no quería creer que Orihime estaba creciendo... o en cierta edad. —Ishida e Inoue.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

**Al tiempo de**

Cuando habían dado la voz de mando Tatsuki ya se encontraba en medio de los salones. Las prácticas habían sido duras y satisfactorias así todo el stress acumulado de la mañana se había ido en esas horas de patear traseros que se disfrazaban como entrenamiento diario, ahora se encontraba tranquila bebiendo agua para así reponerse e irse del colegio. Tenía que salir temprano, agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse a casa, para el siguiente día tenía que tener un comienzo del proyecto en grupo que haría con Orihime, así que tenía que llevar su parte del trabajo antes que una cosa lleve a la otra y terminen hablando de porque no se puede revolver mostaza y mayonesa en una sopa que solo debería tener fideos.

Tatsuki suspiró y se apresuró en ir a su salón, no vaya a ser que en realidad tendrían que hablar de eso mañana.

—¡Ay Ishida-kun con cuidado!

—L-Lo lamento.

Tatsuki quedó hecha piedra y sus ojos se abrieron al momento de escuchar eso. Esa, definitivamente, era la voz de Orihime, era imposible que Tatsuki llegase a confundir el tono de la voz tan poco común que Inoue tenía ya a esa edad. Parecía de una niña, aunque Tatsuki no negaba tanto eso.

Su frente se arrugó y su mano no dejó de temblar, se suponía que a esas horas no debería haber nadie, o por lo menos pocos alumnos… ¿qué hacían los dos en el salón todavía? ¿Por qué su corazón latía como loco y no paraba? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de abrir la puerta? No pudo evitar tragar saliva, dispuesta a abrir la puerta… o irse (corriendo) y pedir una explicación mañana.

¡Orihime estaba creciendo! Y sintió que desfallecía, como una hermana mayor cuando nota que la persona de sus ojos había cambiado… mucho… ¡no quería que Orihime cambiara!

—Ey Tatsuki ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día? Tengo que entrar a ver mis cosas —la chica casi saltó cuando reconoció la cara de Ichigo atrás de ella, era la primera vez que en realidad se tenía que dar cuenta que, para verle la cara, ella tenía que alzar la suya.

—¡¡N-N-No puedes entrar!! —gritó bajo aunque temblando, no podía dejar que ingresara… ¿o sí? Tatsuki tragó seco todo su nerviosismo… ¡cualquiera menos Orihime!

Recapacitó en ese momento. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ella? Tatsuki frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, le sacaría algunas respuestas al chico con lentes en ese mismo momento, si quería jugar que vaya a hacerlo con cualquier, no con esa chica.

—¡Ya está! —Orihime canturreó contenta, saltando de alegría cuando tuvo el vestido en sus manos, Ishida guardo sus utensilios, no sea que se le pueda perder alguno.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Ichigo ingresó con ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como una Orihime alegre se acercaba a él y le enseñaba el trabajo recién hecho.

—¡Mira Kurosaki-kun! ¿No quedó precioso? Apuesto a que esto si satisface a la sensei.

—Tsk, está horrible.

—¡Quiero verte a ti haciendo algo parecido, Kurosaki! —se molestó Ishida a lo que el otro chico solo pudo gritar algo haciendo que la pelea verbal diera inició.

Tatsuki no tenía tiempo de entender nada a lo que Orihime se acercó contenta a ella.

—Mira Tatsuki-chan ¿no quedó lindo?

—Eh… ¿qué estaban haciendo? —Orihime no entendió la razón de la pregunta a lo que solo atinó a sonreír al ver la cara de la chica.

—El vestuario para la presentación del otro salón, como grupo encargado tenemos que hacer todo lo requerido para los salones.

—Entonces ¿el ruido de hace un rato?

—¿Ruido? Ah, es que tenía el vestido puesto e Ishida-kun lo estaba retocando y me pinchó un poco —rió nerviosa es que había estado tan concentrada en otra cosa que cuando sintió el pinchazo no pudo evitar exaltarse.

Tatsuki volvió a la realidad en ese momento, con la sonrisa de Orihime, con los ruidos de Ichigo e Ishida, y con el peloteo que se escuchaba afuera en el patio. Suspiró aliviada, nada cambiaría y eso le trajo paz interna.

—Bueno Orihime vamos, te dejaré en tu casa.

—Eh… Tatsuki-chan no es necesario —Tatsuki alzó una ceja a lo que Orihime tuvo que agregar —E-Es que Ishida-kun y yo tenemos que seguir pensando en los diseños de los demás participantes de la obra y con lo del trabajo en grupo será mejor terminar todo antes —Orihime rió nerviosa, de esa forma que tenía cuando estaba en apuros. Tatsuki afirmó sin estar muy segura, pero al fin y al cabo tendría que hacer lo que la chica diría —Ishida-kun ¿vamos? —preguntó la chica contenta, a lo que el otro chico tuvo que dejar de 'hablar' con Kurosaki y salir rápidamente despidiéndose y poder caminar a lado ella.

Tatsuki los vio salir a ambos.

—No son suposiciones mías —se dijo Tatsuki y le restó importancia, lo mejor sería descansar y darse una relajante ducha sus pensamientos locos le irían a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ella aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Mientras tanto Ichigo prefirió tener la boca cerrada, no imaginaría que podría hacer Tatsuki cuando se enterara de la relación que esos dos tenían… si es que lo hacía.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Notas: **Disculpen pero soy malísima con los títulos, si alguien desea darme una mejor idea para este estaría muy agradecida :) mientras tanto gracias a las personas que leen, en este momento me estoy leyendo todos los fics IshiHime que hay en esta página, si alguien tiene otra dónde haya muchos fics de estos dos personajes le agradecería que me la dieran. Sayonara :D


End file.
